The present invention is directed to a flexible three layer tape which is capable of interconnecting a variety of substrate and printed circuit board electrical members. The present interconnect tape may connect two electrical members together in a wide variety of configurations, such as interconnects for card cages and mother-daughter boards.
The present interconnect tape is versatile in its use and can be electrically interconnected by pressure contacts or by bonding. The structure of the present tape has the advantage of being connectable on either or both sides and can be made in frame format in arbitrary lengths as the repetitive pattern does not require a defined frame length along the tape.